


Kellic Oneshots

by stressedkilljoy



Category: Black Veil Brides, Motionless In White, My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedkilljoy/pseuds/stressedkilljoy
Summary: (Chapters with an * have smut in them)A bunch of Kellic oneshots that I've written.
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This book is on my Wattpad as well, if that's easier for you. My @ is stressedkilljoy.

This book is a collection of Kellic oneshots. All are written by me, enjoy :)


	2. High School Sweethearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU with 'popular kid' Vic and 'shy kid' Kellin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Kellin Quinn was a fairly quiet kid in high school.

He didn't have many friends, but he kind of liked it that way.

There was one thing, though, that the boy would never tell anyone else. Not even his one best friend, Justin.

He had a crush on Vic Fuentes.

Vic Fuentes was a fairly popular kid at school, but for good reasons.

He was known for being extremely nice and charismatic to everyone. He also happened to be hot as fuck, at least in Kellin's eyes, anyway.

But, Kellin knew that realistically this crush of his was stupid. He'd never even spoken to Vic, he'd just seen him in the hallways talking to his friends, but that was enough.

He was always smiling real wide, and laughing. Kellin wished that he could be the one to make Vic smile like that.

But, he stayed away. He wasn't going to try and embarrass himself in front of Vic, no way. He'd just have to deal with his stupid crush and move on.

But, he couldn't help but stare. Kellin's locker was right by where Vic and his friends hung out and talked in the morning. Sometimes Kellin would catch himself staring for longer than what was considered normal.

On this particular morning, nothing could stop him from staring. Vic was wearing his black skinny jeans and tye-dye Thrasher sweatshirt that he wore quite frequently. Before Kellin could stop himself from staring someone spoke right next to his ear.

"What're you staring at?"

"Shit! Goddamn Justin, why you gotta scare me like that?" Kellin asked, obviously flustered by the whole situation.

"I just asked what you were staring at, you're the one who freaked." Justin said simply. "So, what were you staring at?"

"I, uhm, nothing. I was just staring into space." Kellin says quietly, a clear blush evident on his face.

Justin takes a glance over in the direction that Kellin was staring and a small smirk appears on his face.

"Ohhh I know what you were staring at." He says, an all-knowing look on his face.

"Huh?" Kellin questions, clearly trying to play dumb.

"You were staring at Vic weren't you?"

Kellin then slams his locker door shut, causing a couple people in the hallway to glance over at him, but most people don't give it much attention.

"I wasn't staring at Vic." he says defensively.

"Dude, you always stare at Vic."

Kellin then blushes once more and signs. "Is it that noticeable?"

"Do you want the truth?" Justin asks, already giving Kellin the answer he needed.

The two don't say much more as they start walking to class, right past Vic and his group of friends.

And that's when Justin gets a devilish idea.

"Sorry Kells." Is all he says.

"What-" is all Kellin could manage to say before Justin pushed him semi-aggressively to the side, causing him to looks his balance and fall backwards right into Vic.

"What the-" is all Vic says before Kellin starts profusely apologizing.

"Oh my god I am so sorry my friend Justin is a total dickhead, I didn't mean to fall on to you I'm really sorry-"

"It's okay man." Vic says with a laugh. "I'm Vic."

"Oh! Uhm, Kellin." he says.

"Nice to meet you Kellin." Vic says with a smile. "I hope to see you around sometime."

"Uh yeah, hope to see you too." Kellin says awkwardly with a smile.

Really Kellin?? That's all you can fucking say?? Jesus you're a mess.

"Maybe you could sit with us a lunch sometime. You have 5A right?" Vic asks, making Kellin's heart beat 10x faster. "I mean, if you don't sit with anyone else, that is."

"I don't." Kellin says quickly. "And I'd love too."

"Awesome." Vic says with a smile. "See you there then."

"Y-yeah, see you there." Kellin says awkwardly, then walks away very fast.

Never before had he been so glad that Justin was in his first hour, he couldn't wait to fucking yell at him.

Meanwhile, Vic's friends were all trying their hardest not to laugh at him.

"Dude, you should've seen your face when he fell on you!" Jamie exclaims. "You were so fucking flustered."

"I wasn't expecting it!" Vic says defensively.

"Expecting what? Your crush to fall on you?" Andy teases.

"He's not my crush." Vic says with a blush.

"Really?" Tony questions. "Because your wandering eyes and your blush say something different."

"And its not every day that you invite someone you've never talked to to sit at our lunch table." Chris says knowingly.

Vic just sighs. "Okay maybe I find him cute, but that doesn't mean that I like him."

Tony, Jamie, Chris, and Andy all remain silent. But, they all give Vic an all-knowing glare.

"Ugg! Shut up!" Vic sighs, walking away and heading to class.

"You can't run away from the truth Vic!" Andy calls after him.

The truth?? How could Andy possibly know what the "truth" is when Vic himself wasn't even sure.

I mean, yeah, Vic had admitted to finding Kellin attractive, but that doesn't mean that he likes him.

Right?

You can find another person attractive, and cute, and adorable without it being romantic, right?

Okay maybe not.

Maybe deep down, Vic knew that he had feelings for Kellin. But he wasn't ready to admit it. He'd never really expressed feelings for a guy before, and even though he knew his friend group didn't give a shit, he didn't know what to do.

And Kellin probably wasn't even gay anyway. So, what's the point?

Vic walks into his first hour class and sits down in his assigned seat next to Danielle. Danielle 100% had a crush on him, but he wasn't exactly interested. She was beautiful, but not exactly Vic's type.

"Oh hey Vic, I saw that kid fall on you earlier. I felt so bad for you." She laughs lightly.

"Bad? Why?" Vic asks, confused.

"You don't know?" She questions, looking completely shocked.

"Know what?"

"Oh Vic, sweet innocent Vic. That boy has a crush on you."

Vic's POV

"What?! No, no he doesn't." I say defensively.

"Yeah, he totally fell on you on purpose. That's why I feel bad, because he's literally throwing himself at you. You should probably tell him that you don't swing that way, get him off of you now before it's too late." She laughs again.

That made my blood boil.

"Excuse me?" I snap, making her smile immediately drop from her face. "How do you know that I don't "swing that way?" And I really don't appreciate the way that you're talking about Kellin right now. I'm not going to "get him off me" because you know what, maybe, just maybe I like him too!" I say angrily, my anger completely taking over my words. I didn't even register what I said until after I said it, making me immediately cover my mouth in shock. 

"Vic, I didn't-"

"Don't." I say simply, grabbing my bag and getting out of my chair and walking out of class, ignoring the words from my teacher and the rest of my classmates.

I immediately speed walk to the bathroom, locking myself in a stall before sighing.

Why did I even say I like him too?! I don't even know how I feel. It's just, hearing Danielle talk so negatively about Kellin made me want to snap her neck. She had no right to say the things that she did. Kellin has never hurt anyone.

I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I don't know what to do.

So, I do the only thing that I knew how.

I call Jamie.

I'm not surprised when he doesn't answer, he is in class.

After it goes to voicemail I get a text a couple seconds later.

Jamie: dude, I'm in class

Me: I don't care. Either step out and call me, or ask to go to the bathroom and meet me in the lower west bathroom

Jamie: okay bossy, damn gimme a sec

I sigh as I put my head in my hands. What is wrong with me??? Why am I so hung up over this??

I'm honestly so frustrated, I feel like crying.

A couple minutes pass, until I eventually hear Jamie's voice.

"Yo, Vic, you in here?"

"Yeah." I say back, walking out of the stall and sitting on the sink-counter.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Is it because we're teasing you about Kellin? Cause we can stop if it really bothers you-"

"No Jamie, it's not that. It's just...-" I trail off, not knowing the right words to say.

"Danielle told me that the reason Kellin fell on me earlier was because he likes me. Then proceeded to insult him. I don't know why it made me so angry, I don't even know him. But, I just went off on her and said something along the lines of "I like him too" and now I don't know what to do." I say quickly, not sure how he'll react.

"Well, do you?" He questions.

"Do I what?"

"Do you like him?"

Silence. I don't know what to say. I mean, I just fucking met him, how am I supposed to answer that?? I find him cute, and I have an urge to protect him. Every time I see him I just want to hold him close and make sure that nobody hurts him.

"I-I don't know." I say, feeling a tear drip down my face. I quickly wipe it away. "Why is this so frustrating?"

"Woah dude, why're you crying?" Jamie says looking me in my eyes.

"Because I don't know how I feel and it sucks! For the longest time I've found him adorable, and I've always wanted to protect him. But that doesn't mean I like him. I don't even know how it feels to like someone! I've never liked someone before, but it shouldn't feel frustrating, right?!"

"Dude, liking someone is the most complicated thing out there. I don't know who told you otherwise, but liking someone is difficult. You feel like you want to protect them with everything that you have, but you also don't want to be too much. And once you know you like someone, there's this overwhelming paranoia of do they like me back? And then you have to make the decision, do you tell them, or bury away the feelings? Liking someone isn't easy, Vic, and from what I'm hearing from you right now, I think you know how you feel. But are you ready to admit it?"

Oh my god Jamie's right.

I'm such a fucking idiot.

"Oh my god you're right."

"I know." He says with a laugh. "Now, do with this information what you will, but what Danielle told you isn't true."

"What?" I feel my heart drop. "Kellin doesn't like me..?"

"I didn't say that." Jamie says with a smirk. "However, I'm in Kellin's first hour. When I walked in, him and his friend Justin were arguing about something and I just happened to overhear. Basically what happened, was Justin knew that Kellin had a crush on you, so when they were walking past you Justin pushed Kellin into you to get him to talk to you. Kellin didn't throw himself on you, or whatever Danielle said, Justin did."

"So he does like me?" I say happily.

"I think it's safe to say yes."

Time Skip To Lunch

Jamie and Andy were having a conversation but I couldn't be bothered to listen. I was way too nervous about what I was going to say to Kellin.

"Yo, earth to Vic, you good?" Tony questions, staring at me.

"He's probably nervous to talk to his boyfriend." Chris jokes.

"He's not my boyfriend." I mutter, feeling blush start to rise to my cheeks.

"Yeah, but you want him to be." Andy says teasingly.

I don't say anything as I get up, not being able to handle the guys right now. I just need some fresh air or something, I feel like I'm going to explode with nervousness.

Jamie grabs my wrist before I get any further "Where are you going?"

"Just gonna get some air." I say, grabbing his hand with mine and prying it off of me, before turning around and bumping into someone.

Again?

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, again."

Oh shit it's Kellin.

"Oh, uhm, it's uhh, it's fine. I was just going to uhm, get some air. You can sit down, I'll be back in a second."

"Can I come with you?" He asks. My whole lunch table is silent, and I can tell they're trying not to laugh at my flustered state.

I really want to say no, I'm not really sure if I can handle being alone with him right now, but I just can't say no to him.

"Yeah, come on." I agree, seeing a smile form on his face.

We both walk in silence to the side-doors of the school. I walk out and sit down on the steps, Kellin doing the same.

"I'm really sorry about this morning. My friend pushed me into you, I promise I wasn't trying to fall into you or anything." He says softly.

"You don't have to apologize, it's okay." I reassure him.

We sit in silence for a solid minute before I get frustrated with the silence. I want to say something, but I just don't know what to say.

"You okay?" Kellin questions, looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes of his, concern laced within them.

"I-I uhm, nothing. It's just-" I try to say, but I can't find the right words. And that's when I realize that maybe, actions speak louder than words.

Before I can even think about it twice, I'm leaning in and I'm kissing him. And to my surprise, he kisses back.

I snake my arms around his waste and pull him closer, feeling him wrap his arms around my neck.

When I finally pulled away, there was a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be honest, I wasn't expecting that." He says with a breathy laugh.

"I just couldn't find the words I wanted to use, and I thought that maybe that would get the point across." I say shyly.

"It definitely did." He says with a smile. And then once again, he leans in and connects our lips.

When we pull away I start laughing, and Kellin looks at me confused.

"What?"

"It's just crazy, this all started because Justin pushed you into me. I guess I should thank him." I say with a laugh.

He starts laughing too then. "Yeah, he's never gonna let me live this down now, though. He's gonna hold this over my head for the rest of our lives. But honestly, it's worth it. As long as I get to have you, I don't care about anything else."

"Would you maybe want to be my boyfriend then?" I ask, smiling wide.

"I would love too."

5 Years Later

Kellin's POV

You know, it's crazy to think about where I am now.

I'm about to get married to Vic Fuentes, the guy I've been in love with since freshman year of high school.

I honestly never thought this would happen, but I'm so glad it did. After Vic and I started dating, I introduced Justin to Vic's friend group. He fit right in, and soon enough, we were part of the group that still hangs out to this day. I love those guys so much, honestly, and I couldn't ask for better friends.

And I, of course, just had to make Justin my best man at our wedding. He literally wouldn't take no for an answer. He just kept saying that "he made the relationship so he was going to see it sail", whatever that means.

But the one thing, the one thing that never failed to make me happy, was still, Vic's smile.

I remember in high school, saying to myself that I wished I could be the one to make the Vic Fuentes smile. And now, well, I can truly say, that I do.


	3. Sugar *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin decides that he wants to know what it feels like to get on Vic's nerves until he snaps and angrily fucks his brains out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Kellin's POV

Vic and I have always had an interesting dynamic when it comes to our relationship.

Vic liked to take control. And I don't just mean he wanted to be on top, I mean he wanted to take complete control. And I was 100% fine with that.

Before I met Vic I had always told people I was a top. I'd gone to a lot of gay bars and that's what I have always told everyone I met. Little did I know how wrong I was.

I had actually met Vic through a mutual friend, Nick. Vic is Nick's cousin who he's pretty close with, and Nick has just been my best friend for a long time.

The first time I had met Vic, I had this overwhelming urge to please him, and do everything that he said. At first, I thought that maybe I was acting this way because he was older than I am, but then I realized that wasn't the case.

Over time, Vic and I got closer to each other. And then I realized why exactly I was feeling this way.

I was falling for him. And for some reason, even though I had never felt this before, I was willing to submit to him. It was an unfamiliar feeling, something that I never thought I would feel. But overtime, I learned to ignore it. I didn't know which way Vic swung, and I wasn't going to ruin the friendship that we had in order to find out. So, despite the feeling in my stomach that was telling me to let him dominate me, we remained friends.

Until Vic decided to fuck that up.

Flashback

I had just woken up from a nap and made myself a cup of coffee before there was a knock at my door. I was a bit confused, seeing as the only people that would probably stop by are my friends, and they would've told me beforehand. But, nonetheless, I opened the door anyway.

"Vic? What're you doing here?"

"Hey Kells, mind if I step in?" He asks, completely ignoring my question altogether.

"Uh, sure go for it." I say, stepping back and allowing him to walk in. "Do you, maybe want some coffee? Or something?"

"That'd be nice, thanks." He says, taking his shoes off and practically collapsing on my couch.

What the hell is he doing here? I mean, I'm not complaining, but I am confused.

After I pour him a cup I walk into the living room and hand it to him.

"Thank you Kells." He says, drinking some before setting it down on my coffee table and laying back on the couch.

"Sooo, why are you here?" I ask once again.

"Damn, pushy are we?" He says, and I'm not sure if it's a joke or not, so I start apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Kells, chill, you're okay." He says with a..smirk? Why was he smiling at me like that.

"W-why're you smiling at me like that?" I ask.

"Why're you nervous?" He fires back.

"I-I just wasn't expecting anyone is all." I say truthfully. Although the fact that it is Vic just makes it worse.

"Do you get all nervous when Nick shows up uninvited?" He questions.

"well, no-"

"Exactly." He says, standing up, causing me to take a small step back.

"Are you..afraid of me?" He asks innocently. But I wasn't fooled, it was at this moment that I realized that he knew how I felt about him. And now he was going to use it to his advantage.

"I-I'm not afraid of you." Damnit! Stop fucking stuttering.

"Oh, I think I know what it is." he says with an all-knowing look, walking forward slowly, causing me to continue backing up until by back hit the wall. I had nowhere to go, and that's exactly what he wanted.

He placed his right hand next to my head on the wall, keeping me in place and maintaining eye contact.

"I make you nervous don't I?" He says teasingly.

"No." I say, not stuttering at all, causing him to flinch back in surprise.

"No?" He questions. He then leans down closer and whispers in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. "I think we both know that you're lying."

I don't say anything and he pulls back. I try and look anywhere except at him, noy exactly knowing how to handle all these emotions that were flying around inside me right now. Vic was playing me like I was a fucking game, and he was winning.

He grabs my chin and moves is lightly so I'm looking at him. "I'm sorry if this fucks everything up, but I have to do it now." He says simply, before closing the gap between our lips.

I didn't even register what was happening at first, but once I did, I immediately kissed back.

And that's when we realized, that we were both looking for something a little more than just what we were.

End of Flashback

Ever since then, our dynamic had always been the same. He told me what to do, and I did it without hesitation. And don't get me wrong, I love Vic's dominant side. There's something about the way he looks at me when he's all demanding that never fails to get me going. However, there's one thing I wanted to try.

I wanted to get him mad.

Yeah, we had rough sex, and I liked it that way, but I think there's something more thrilling when your partner is mad.

I'd never disobeyed Vic before, at least not on purpose. At first, I was too scared, not knowing exactly what he would do. But now, I know that he'd never do something to intentionally hurt me. Or at least, not any kind of pain that I wouldn't enjoy.

I want to see what he's like when he snaps.

Vic and I don't really have any "rules", per say, but there's a lot that I've learned ticks him off. So, my goal, is to do as many of those things as I can, until he breaks. Then, maybe, I'll see what rough sex with him is really like.

So, when he got home I didn't greet him with a hug like I usually do, I just stayed in our bedroom. When walked into the bedroom he looked confused.

"No welcome hug today?" He asks sadly.

I just laughed in return and tried to play it off. "Sorry, must've forgot."

"No..that's not like you." He says simply. "What's going on?"

I sigh really loudly. The main thing that Vic hates most. He hates it when I do this because then he knows I'm upset about something that I'm not telling him. He hates not knowing what's making me upset.

"Kitten, you know I don't like it when you sigh." He says, using my his pet name for me and almost making me break my act, but I held it together.

"What're you going to do about it?" I question teasingly.

Silence. By the look on his face, I could tell he was shocked.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say to me?" He asks sternly. I can definitely tell that he's slipping into his dominant role now.

"I said, what are you going to do about it?" I repeat.

"Oh Kellin, sweet sweet Kellin, you should know better than to talk to me like that. " He says, scarily calmly as he walks towards the bed. "If I were you, I'd really apologize for that."

"Make me."

That's what causes him to snap. He practically pounces on me, and grabs my wrists, pinning them to either side of my head on the bed.

"I don't know what makes you think that you can talk to me like this, but you're so going to get it." He practically growls, digging his fingernails into my wrists.

He then lets go of me harshly and gets up.

"Don't fucking move."

I decide to obey him this time, not really wanting to move anyway.

When he comes back to the bed, he's holding rope in his hands. He sets it on the bed and straddles my waist.

"Give me your wrists." He demands. I only smirk and lay still, not moving an inch.

"Oh, so this is how you're gonna play this huh?" He growls, harshly grabbing my wrists and tying them together and then tying them to our headboard.

"I think that you're forgetting who's in charge here, because it's not you. I don't know what has gotten into you, but I think I need to remind you who you belong to."

Yes, fucking finally.

He gets up off the bed and walks back over to the drawer, grabbing something that I couldn't see and putting it in his pocket, though I'm pretty sure I already know what it was.

He walks back over to me and moves to my pants, shooting a quick glance at me. I only nod, knowing that he's asking me for permission.

He takes of my pants and boxers, leaving my bottom half completely exposed.

He then leans down and start nipping at my thighs, leaving little marks all along them.

Another thing that I know he doesn't like is when I hold back my noises. I know that he loves hearing the noises I make, and when I purposefully stifle them it pisses him off.

"Now you're just pissing me off on purpose." He growls, pulling away from my thighs and gripping my chin, harshly, making me look in his eyes.

"You won't win." He says simply. "I will make you scream."

I know he's right, I can't hold back my noises forever, but I will try for as long as I can.

He only tsks at my lack of response, moving so he was sitting on my thighs. He then leans forward and puts his lips around the tip of my dick, making my whole body flinch, but I stayed quiet. He then takes the whole thing, not hesitating at all as he does so.

I really wished that I could bite my finger, but my hands were quite literally tied. So, I bit my lip instead. But I started to wonder how long that could really last for before I busted my lip open.

He then pulls off completely, still clearly frustrated with my lack of sound. But then, he smirks. And that's when I realized that he probably got an idea, that would no doubt, break me. If he was smirking like that, it must be something bad.

He slips the object that he put in his pocket out, and I'm not surprised to see that it was a cock-ring.

He slips it on me and then grabs lube from the bedside table, lubing up two of his fingers and shoving them in my entrance, prepping me. After he's satisfied with that, he takes off his own pants and boxers and prepares himself at my entrance. He then looks up at me, a smirk evident on his face.

"You're not ready for what's about to happen."

I then immediately brace myself, knowing he's probably going to be super rough very fast. I close my eyes and bite my lip, preparing myself. I'm confused, however, when I feel nothing.

I open my eyes and see him there, still lined up at my entrance but not doing anything. It's clear that he knows I'm confused, so he only chuckles darkly.

"Oh sugar, I'm not fucking you until you say so."

Fuck.

He's going to make me talk. He knows that I need it, and he knows that I'll beg for it.

He always fucking wins.

"UGh, FINE! You win, fuck me." I say frustrated.

"Beg me for it." He says in return. I only glare at him, but he doesn't move an inch, signaling to me that he's serious.

"Fucking- fine. Please fuck me Vic, uh god I need it please just do it please-fuck"

"Apologize for disrespecting me." He says seriously.

"What? N-" I start to say, but I cut myself off as I see him starting to get up. I am way to desperate for him to quit now.

"Wait! Okay, I'm sorry for disrespecting you, I won't do it again!" I say.

That seems to be enough for him, as he gets back on the bed and lines himself up again, slowly pushing himself all the way in, before pulling almost completely out and then slamming himself back in.

"OH, fuck-, shit" I moan out.

"Who's in charge here?" Vic growls.

"FUck- you. You are-" I moan out as he starts slamming in faster.

"That's right sugar." He says, repeatedly slamming in and out of me, showing no mercy. But honestly, I was 100% okay with that.

I can feel him getting close, and soon enough he's shooting into me. It's only then when I realize, that I still have on the cock ring.

He pulls out of me and I whine, making him chuckle.

"Tell me that you learned your lesson and I'll take it off."

"Fuck-, I ugn,I learned my lesson and I won't do it again." I say, knowing in all reality that I don't completely mean it. If this is what happens when I disobey him, I'm going to do it way more often.

"And who's in charge?"

"You." I say immediately.

He nods, leaning forwards and taking off the ring and jacking me off quickly with his hand.

I'm a moaning mess as I finally cum, immediately collapsing on the bed afterwords, breathing heavily.

Vic carefully unties my wrists, throwing the ropes to the side and pulling me in close for a hug.

I immediately melt into him, letting my tired body be embraced by his.

"Now can you please tell me why you sighed earlier? What were you upset about?"

I had to restrain myself from laughing.

"I wasn't upset Vic."

"What? They why'd you-"

"I wanted to get you upset so that you'd be rough with me. I wanted to know what it felt like when I disobeyed you."

He then grabbed my chin lightly, pulling my head back so I was looking at him.

"Are you kidding? You could've just asked me to be rough, I would've said yes."

"I know, but this was more fun." I say.

He only laughs in response. "Why?"

"Because, you're all hot when you're pissed."

"You're impossible." He says with a laugh.

"I know, but you love me."

"That, I do."


	4. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin decides that he doesn't matter anymore, Vic finds him just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

TW: Mentions of self-harm, homophobic slurs, and suicide. (Happy ending)  
National Suicide Prevention Lifeline)1-800-273-8255  
Suicide is a serious topic. Please talk to someone if you are feeling suicidal. You are loved, and you are not alone.

In the world we live in, not everyone you meet is nice. In fact, nobody really ever is.

Try-hard, emo, dipshit, faggot, I've heard it all. I've heard it from people on the streets, from my own family, but the worst ones, the ones I hear the most, are in my own head.

My head has the voices, and my wrists receive the brunt of it.

And the worst part is, nobody cares. Someone used to, but not anymore.

All anyone ever cares about is themselves.

So I decided, that this was it. I didn't need life anymore, and it clearly didn't need me.

So, I walked out of my house at 2 AM on a Wednesday morning, with absolutely no intent of coming back.

It was cold, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. I just felt, empty.

So I walked and walked and walked until I came across my towns bridge. It was a very tall bridge over a very shallow river, guaranteed to kill me instantly.

So, I walked out of the bridge and sat down, hanging my feet off the side of the bridge and looking down.

Did I really want to do this?

Just fucking jump you coward. Nobody is going to miss you. You have no one, and you're a disappointment to your whole family. Nobody will even notice if you're-

"HEY!" Someone then suddenly shouts, making me turn my head to see a car pulled over on the side of the street and someone running towards me.

I then panic, turning towards the side of the bridge to pull myself off, before the person grabs my hand.

"Don't do this, come on, it's not worth it."

"You don't know my life!" I shout at the stranger. "I promise you, nobody cares about me. This won't be a big deal so please just let me jump."

"I can't let you do that." The stranger says, not letting go of their iron grip on my wrist.

"Please man, I got nothing left to live for. I'm hurting more by staying alive."

"That's not true. What about Harper, or Hudson. Your siblings will miss you."

I pause. How did this random stranger know my siblings names??

"How do you know my siblings names?" I ask slowly.

"Come on Kellin, do you seriously not remember me?"

It's only then when I take a moment to actually look at the stranger that had saved my life. And that's when I realized, that it was no stranger. It was my eighth grade boyfriend.

"Oh my god, Vic! I thought you moved!" I say, immediately hugging him close.

Vic and I were really close in eighth grade. We eventually started dating, and I was really happy. Vic was the only one who truly cared about me, and he even stopped me from cutting while we were dating. But then, he moved away, and I started cutting again.

I promised him that I wouldn't, but I just wasn't strong enough without him.

"I did, but I came back, for you."

"F-for me?" I question.

"Yes, for you. I never forgot about you, Kellin. You were always on my mind. I never stopped caring about you. So what I need you to do right now, is take your legs off the side of this bridge and walk away with me, can you do that?"

"I-I can't." I say, tears flowing down my face. "You don't understand how bad its been Vic."

"You're right, I don't. But what I do know, is that I'm here now. And I'm here to help you. And if you jump off this bridge, then I'm jumping too."

"What?! That's ridiculous, you can't do that! People need you!" I exclaim.

"And I need you."

"B-but, I broke our promise Vic." I say, full on crying at this point. "I-I started cutting, and it's bad."

"And I will help you again."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Kellin, you are not and will never be a burden. I love you with all of my heart, and I will do anything to protect you. And if that means living in your fucking house, well guess what, I'm moving in."

I don't say anything, and for a while we sit in silence. Until Vic speaks up once again.

"Kellin please get up."

Tears start rolling down my face as the voices get louder.

He's lying. He won't help you. He's just like everyone else. He left you for four years, left you alone with the vultures in this town. He wants you to jump, so just fucking do it.

"I-I'm sorry Vic." I say, as I use my arms to push myself forward off the bridge.

"KELLIN!" I hear Vic scream, and suddenly I'm hanging off the bridge, Vic still having an iron grip on my left wrist.

"LET ME GO!" I scream, thrashing around, trying to get him to let go.

"No no no no." he keeps saying, over and over and over.

He then uses all his strength and pulls me up, my body scraping against the side of the bridge at the force he used.

And suddenly, I'm on my back on the ground, and Vics on top of me, kissing me.

And so, I kiss back. And suddenly, the voices are gone. And that's when everything that happened came crashing down on me.

When Vic pulls apart i sit up and hug him as I start crying.

"I-I'm s-sorry Vic, I-I d-don't know w-what I was t-t-thinking-"

"Shhhh" he says soothingly, rubbing my back and running his fingers lightly through my hair. "I need you to breathe darling."

So I do. I don't know how long we were sitting there for before my breathing finally returned to normal, but when it did, I pull away.

"I'm sorry." I say simply.

"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I left you alone for four years. I shouldn't have done that to you. But I care about you so much Kellin, and I will do whatever it takes for you to realize that. I love you. And I will be here every step of the way with you. I will help you get clean, and I will help you with your voices, and i promise you that one day we will be happy, together. But for right now, I need you to get up so we can go to my car, and I can take you home, and I can cuddle with you in your bed and make you feel okay."

"O-Okay." I agree, shakily getting up and walking with Vic to his car, and getting in the passenger seat.

We drive in silence until he pulls up to my house and parks, and I'm honestly surprised that he still remembers where I live.

We get out of the car and sneak back into my house, careful not to wake up anyone. When we get to my room, I lock the door behind us, not wanting my mom to walk in on us in the morning and see Vic here, she would freak.

I immediately collapse into my bed and Vic follows shortly behind, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"I'm really glad I was there for you Kellin. I don't know what I would've done if I wasn't. I wouldn't be able to live without you, you know that right? I love you so fucking much, and I promise that I will help you get better, even if I have to sacrifice everything for you, I will."

"P-promise?" I ask.

"Promise."

4 years later

"Hey Vic, have you seen my-" I stop myself mid-sentence at the sight in front of me. Vic was on one knee, and he held a small box in his hand. I immediately felt myself start tearing up as I cover my mouth in shock.

"Kellin Quinn Bostwick, I've loved you since the eighth grade. I know that you didn't know it at the time, but I thought you were my world. You had me wrapped around your finger, and if you asked me to kill myself, I would've. And I hope you know, that all these years later, I still feel the same. That night that I found you by that bridge, I made you a promise. I told you that one day we would both be happy, together. I think the time has come, where I can truly say, that I fulfilled my promise. I love you so much, and I'm so glad that I was there for you when you needed me most, and i'm so glad that you are strong enough to have made it to this point. You are the strongest person that I know, and I love you so fucking much, you will never know how much you mean to me. I want to make sure that you are safe, forever. I never want to let anyone hurt you ever again, and that includes yourself. I want to be here to make sure that never happens. I want to protect you for as long as you live. So, Kellin Quinn Bostwick, will you marry me?"

I'm crying so much, that I almost forget to respond. And I'm not sure that I can even form words, so instead, I just nod frantically and pull Vic up for a kiss, feeling him place the ring around my finger.

I can't believe it. If you would've told 17 year old me that this would be happening, I would laugh in your face.

But, we really are, happy together.

I just want to take a moment here to say that suicide is a serious topic. If you are feeling suicidal, please do not hesitate to tell someone. Your life in so important, and there will always be someone out there who cares for you. Someone will miss you when you are gone. Suicide is never the answer, and please never feel like it has to be an escape. You are loved. I love you. Nobody deserves to commit suicide. So please, talk to someone if you are feeling this way. And if you have nobody, then talk to me. My DM's are always open, and I will never hesitate to help you. Everybody is important, and nobody deserves to feel suicidal. You are not alone.

National Suicide Prevention Lifeline)1-800-273-8255


	5. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Kellin are teachers, someone starts a rumor that they're dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Kellin's POV

Recently, there'd been a lot of talk going around the school that I work at. I'm an English teacher for sophomores and juniors, and apparently some rumors had been spreading around.

During my seventh hour, almost every day, another teacher would come into my classroom and hang out. That teacher was Mr.Fuentes, the junior and senior math teacher.

He would come in and joke around with the kids, sass me, and make sarcastic comments. But, I loved him. And so did the students. My seventh hour class was juniors, so most of them already knew Vic because he taught them as well.

Apparently, rumors had been spreading around the school that Vic and I were dating. The first time I had found out was when a girl in my 7th hour had stayed after class and approached my desk shyly, making me a little nervous as to what she was going to say.

"Hey Devin, what's up?" I ask casually, throwing my feet up on my desk and sitting back in my chair. I had never really been the "serious" type, and that's what my students liked.

"I just have a question for you.." She said, fidgeting with the ring around her finger.

"Shoot." I say.

"Are you and Mr.Fuentes dating?"

If I was drinking anything I would've spit it out then and there. This was the first time I had heard anyone say anything like that, and I was completely shocked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-"

"No no no, you're fine! Do people really think that?" I ask, completely shocked.

"Uhm, yeah. I don't think that there's one person that doesn't, actually."

"Oh." I say, feeling blush rise on my face. I wasn't going to ever admit this, but I would 100% date Vic. He comes into my class every day and makes sarcastic comments, sure, but there's something about him that I just can't resist, and I don't even know what it is.

"Thank you for telling me." I say simply, getting up quickly from my desk and walking through the door that connected Vic and I's classrooms.

"Oh hey Kellin." Vic says calmly, never looking up from the work he was grading.

"Hey, can we talk??" I ask quickly, still flustered from the conversation I had with Devin.

"Missing me already?" He teases. "I was just in your classroom."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I was just wondering if you had uhm, heard the rumors? About, uh, us?"

"Oh yeah, the dating rumors" He says nonchalantly.

"What?! You mean you knew and didn't tell me?" I ask, completely flustered.

"Yeah, what's the big deal. I mean, they're just rumors, right?" He asks, looking up at me and winking.

"Uhm, yeah." I agree hesitantly. "I'm gonna, uh, go now-"

"Why so flustered?" Vic asks suddenly, completely dropping the pen he was holding. "Because of the rumors?"

"N-Nope, not at all, I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow, BYE-" I say, quickly going through the door and walking back into my own classroom, immediately collapsing on the floor and putting my head in my hands.

Why'd I have to be so nervous around him? He's just another human.

I sigh as I get up from the floor, grabbing my bag and walking out of my classroom, locking it behind me.

I walk out of the school and into the parking lot, getting in my car and driving home.

-

When I enter the school building in the morning, I start to pick up on things now. People are staring at me and whispering, presumably about the rumor between Vic and I.

It makes me a little uncomfortable, but nothing that I can't completely handle.

I walk into my classroom and set down my things, seeing a couple of my first hour students start to walk in.

"Hey Cherry, Miles, how you guys doing?" I greet, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Good, how's Mr.Fuentes?" Cherry asks.

I choked on my coffee, causing me to start coughing.

"Mr. Quinn, are you okay?!" Miles asks frantically.

Once I compose myself and stop coughing, I take a deep breath. "I'm fine, and I'm not dating Mr.Fuentes." I confirm.

"Yeah, okay." Cherry says laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You trying desperately to hide your relationship. Everybody knows, so why not just say it." She laughs.

I blush even harder. "Mr.Fuentes is way too attractive for me."

"So you admit that you find him attractive?" Miles asks.

"Okay listen, just between us three, I would totally date Mr.Fuentes. However, he is way out of my league." I say.

Cherry just giggles. "Okay, but if you guys get together, I better be the first to know."

"Me too!" Miles agrees. "I'm invested with this love story."

"It's not a love story." I say, laughing slightly.

Our conversation comes to an end as other students start flooding into the classroom.

When the bell rings I start my lesson, my mind wandering away from thinking about Vic for once. 

The class soon ends and my next arrives. I go through the routine and everything is running smoothly, up until 6th hour. 6th hour is my free period, and that's when I really start getting nervous.

I don't know why kids thinking that we're dating makes our relationship any different, but somehow it does. Every little sarcastic remark that Vic makes during 7th hour is going to be taken as flirting. But now that I'm thinking about it....is it?

Maybe that's his way of flirting and I just haven't picked up on it yet. But, no. Vic doesn't like me, we're just close friends. I'm not going to let some rumors ruin that.

When the bell to dismiss people from 6th hour rings students start piling into my classroom once again, and I greet them as they walk in.

When Devin walks in is when I start thinking again. This whole class thinks my crush and I are dating. Isn't that weird.

The bell rings and I'm a bit surprised to find that Vic isn't in here. I ignore it, however, and start teaching the lesson. I only get about three minutes in when my classroom door bursts open and Vic walks in, acting as if he owns the place.

"Sorry I'm late teach, what we learnin?" he asks, making the class giggle.

"Just sit down Mr. Fuentes." I say, hiding my smile.

He walks over and sits at my desk, sitting down in my chair as I continue to teach my lesson on allusions.

"Is there anything I need to go over again?" I ask the class after a little.

"This lesson is so boringgg" Vic says as he spins around in my desk chair childishly.

I place my hand on one of the arms of the chair, causing it to stop spinning, throwing Vic off.

"You're welcome to leave my class if you're bored, Mr.Fuentes." I say, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Nah, I like the view from back here." He says smugly, making the class giggle.

"You're such a bad influence on this class." I say, suppressing my smile.

"You love it." He teases.

"He loves you!" One of my students, Vinny, says from the back of the glass, causing the whole class to laugh and me to blush.

"Alright, alright. Back to the lesson." I continue teaching and once I'm done I give them an assignment to work on for the rest of the class.

"Mr. Fuentes, if you could get up from my chair now that'd be great." I say.

"And what if I don't?" He teases, and the whole class go quiet, waiting for my response.

"I'll send you back to your own classroom." I tease. I wouldn't actually do that, though.

"You're-You're grounding me?!" He says dramatically.

"If you don't get up, then yes." I say.

He sighs, getting up from my chair and instead sitting on my desk.

"Thank you." I say, sitting down and grabbing my laptop. I put my legs up on the desk and see Vic eye them, before pulling out his phone.

The class has their own conversations among themselves as I work and Vic entertains himself on my phone.

I get so engrossed in my work, that I tune out the world around me. I only come back to earth when I realized that the entire class, including Vic, was giggling.

"What..." I question, and everyone immediately goes back to their work when they realize that I'm once again paying attention. So, I turn to Vic.

"What'd you do?" I question, making him laugh.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." He says, putting his hands up in mock-surrender.

"I really don't believe you." I say, putting my laptop on my desk and looking him in the eyes.

"Ask them." He asks, motioning to the class.

I then look at him, as if saying "really" without actually saying it. He just maintains my gaze, telling me that he's serious.

So I sigh, getting out of my chair and starting to walk to the middle of the classroom when I realize exactly what Vic was laughing at.

The fucker tied my shoelaces together.

Before I can even realize it, I'm falling. But then, suddenly, I'm not.

Vic had grabbed my hand and stopped me from falling. He pulled be back up quickly, causing my body to twist and my chest was right against his.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me, and in that moment, I couldn't stop myself.

I kissed him.

Before I even realized what I was doing he was kissing back, and that's when it all sunk in.

He was kissing me back.

I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer, until I realized that we were still in a room full of my students.

I abruptly pull away and the entire room is silent. I don't even want to turn my head, afraid of my students reactions. That is, until one of them, Justin, speaks.

"Finally! God, I thought you two would never admit your undying love for each other."

Then I start to giggle, and so does Vic.

"Okay, okay, get back to your work. Mr.Fuentes and I are going to have a chat for a second we'll be right back." I say.

"We are?-" He questions, but he can't really say anything else as I cut him off by dragging him by the wrist into his own classroom.

"I have several questions." I say immediately, obviously catching him off guard.

"Okay." He says simply.

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

He just smiles in response. "From the first time we talked. All my students knew, by the way. I told them all how I felt, and that's why the rumor started. They were all just waiting for someone to make the first move."

I just blink, things immediately clicking in my brain. That's what Miles and Cherry were talking about, they knew. And Devin doesn't have Vic for math, that's why she was concerned. It all makes sense now.

"Oh my god, you dick! Why didn't you say something, couldn't you tell I obviously liked you?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it was kinda fun to mess with you. Like yesterday, when you were all flustered, that was pretty cute." He says.

"Yeah, but you didn't have-" I say, cutting myself off when I realize something. My classroom is quiet, way too quiet.

"What?" Vic questions, I just put a finger up to my lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

He does so, and I put a hand on the door handle, quickly turning it and opening it, making a student fall to my feet.

"Hey guys! uhm, this is awkward, i can explain-"

"Justin, just go back to your seat." I say, and I can tell Vic is holding back a laugh.

"yup, going back to my seat now-" he says, quickly running back into my classroom and I shut the door behind him.

"ANYWAY, why didn't you just tell me? Then we could have avoided all this awkward tension." I ask.

He's quiet for a second before he looks back up at me.

"Are you kidding? Kellin, you're like fucking gorgeous, you think there'd even be a single thought in my head that I would have a chance with you?" He says seriously.

"Bruh, Vic, you must be the worst person ever at picking up hints. I've been falling for you since day 1. And I've been over here thinking I'm out of your league."

"Well, then you're the worst person at picking up hints then, too. You think I just wink and flirt with everyone?"

I stay silent. I wasn't really sure what the correct answer to that was.

"Just kiss me again." He says.

And so, I do.

I kiss back with as much passion as I can muster, and Vic does the same.

It starts to get a little too heated, and that's when I pull away.

"We have a class that's by themselves." I say.

"You mean you have a class by themselves." He counters.

"Oh whatever, you're basically like their second teacher, come on." I say, grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the door back into my classroom.

The whole class goes silent as we walk back through the door, and everything is awkward until someone speaks up.

"So, are you guys like, dating now?" Vinny asks.

"Well, are we?" Vic asks me, making me blush.

"I guess we are."


	6. Hold On Till May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic's parents fight and pick favorites to the point that one day, he can't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

TW: Suicide attempt/mention of suicidal thoughts (it's a happy ending tho)

Okay so for the purpose of this oneshot, Kellin is going to be older. And Vic's birthday is going to be May 10th (I know that it's actually February 10th). I know that's probably confusing but it'll make sense when you read this.

Vic's POV

Hold on till May.

That's what I always tell myself.

May 10th, the day I can finally move out on my own. I can move in with Kellin.

Kellin is my boyfriend of 8 months, and he's one year older than me.He has his own place, and we're both just waiting until I turn 18. When I turn 18, is when I can finally move in with him. Finally get away.

January 6th

They're fighting again. I don't even know what about, and at this point, I don't care. I told Mike to go to his room and put his headphones in, so that's what he did.

But that never worked for me.

So, instead, I walk out back and climb into my old tree-house.

My parents made this for me, together. But that was before they started fighting.

After every time they fought, they'd immediately go check on Mike. They'd apologize and make sure he was okay. But me?

They never did.

So, I developed this routine. Every time they fought, I'd go to the tree-house. I'd sit and wait, hoping that one day they'd come out to make sure that I was okay. But so far, that's never happened. Not once.

January 17th

They're fighting again. This time it's about my Aunt.

My mom wants her to stay over, my dad doesn't.

It's not even an important issue, but it doesn't matter.

They start yelling, I start running.

I run to my tree-house, climbing the ladder and sitting inside in silence.

That's when I start to cry. My own family doesn't even care about me, so what do I even have left?

'Hold on till May' I kept reminding myself.

Hold on till May.

February 25th

It's all routine at this point.

They scream, I help Mike, I run, I cry, I think.

I'm forgotten.

Hold on till May.

March 15th

I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

It's clear that my parents have chosen a favorite.

I can see them through Mike's window. They're comforting him, and they're all crying.

I watch in silence, knowing that they will never come out and comfort me like they do to him.

It hurts. It really does. Knowing that I only have one person who cares.

I haven't told Kellin about this yet. I don't want him to worry. And soon enough, I won't have to either.

Hold on till May

April 1st

Mike came up to me today. He asked me why I've been so distant.

I want to tell him. I want to tell him that he's the favorite. That he's so privileged, so lucky to be able to have mom and dads affection. I want to tell him that it hurts me. I want to tell him that I envy him.

But I don't.

I just shrug, and say I'm tired.

And that was the end of that.

Hold on till May.

April 18th.

It's happening again. And this time, I couldn't handle it anymore.

Mom and dad were fighting in their bedroom, so I helped Mike, and ran downstairs.

This time, however, before I left I grabbed something.

A bottle of vodka.

I'd drank a little with Kellin before, but never with this intent.

I just wanted the pain to stop.

So, I climbed the ladder and sat in the tree-house, this time, downing the bottle.

When it was empty, I cried.

I cried because it didn't work. I still remembered everything. I still remember how Mike's the favorite, and I still remember how nobody cares, and I still feel the pain.

I can't take this anymore.

May 9th

One more day.

But I don't care anymore.

Kellin can find someone else. Someone better.

Because I can't take it anymore. Everything's not alright.

So, I help Mike for one final time, I grab my dads gun, and I make my way out to the tree-house.

For one final time.

I sent a text to Kellin.

For one final time.

It said that I was sorry. It said to not feel guilty, because it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anybody's fault but my own.

If only I could make my parents love me. If only I were different.

I've been drinking again but it doesn't matter.

I drunkenly made my way outside.

For one final time.

I climbed the ladder.

For one final time.

And I sat in the middle of the tree-house and put the gun to my head, taking a deep breath.

For one final time.

Except, it wasn't.

"VIC! VIC WAIT DON'T DO THIS-"

I freeze. I don't know what to do.

At first, I don't recognize the voice. But then, I do.

It's Mike.

He's climbing the ladder, and soon enough we're face to face.

He starts crying once he sees the gun in my hand, still pointed at my head.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly, tears running down his face. "I realized why you were so upset. I came out here to try and find you, but then I saw the gun from the window... "

I don't know what to do. So I stay still, feeling tears stream down my face.

There's only one thing that makes me put the gun down.

Kellin's voice.

"VIC! VIC WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"HE'S UP HERE! I FOUND HIM!" Mike screams before I can stop him.

Kellin immediately climbs the ladder, and when he sees me he stops before he gets closer.

He eyes the gun, and then looks back at me.

"P-please tell me y-you w-weren't" he says, his voice wavering and tears streaming down his face.

"I-if you w-were me, you'd do the same." Is all I decide to say.

"Y-you're just wasted." Kellin says lightly, pushing past Mike and swiping the gun away from me, handing it to Mike and hugging me.

We sit that way for a while, Kellin rubbing my back and running his fingers through my hair, until he speaks.

"Darling, you'll be okay."

-

When I wake up in the morning I realize something.

I did it.

It's my fucking birthday!

I look over and Kellin is there next to me. Last night he refused to leave me alone, so he followed me inside and held me close as we slept.

I wake him up frantically, a smile on my face. There hasn't been one of those there in a while, and it feels...nice.

"Noooo" He groans, slapping my hand away until he opens his eyes. Then, he immediately jumps up.

"Oh my god." He says.

"I'm eighteen."

"Well what're you waiting for??? Pack your shit and lets go!" He says happily, hugging me.

"Okay, okay!" I giggle. "Someone is impatient."

"Come on, I'll help you pack." He says, completely ignoring my statement altogether.

For the next hour we're packing my clothes into a bag, and gathering all my personal shit that really want to take.

A little before we've wrapped everything up, Mike walks into my room.

"Happy birthday Vic-" he says, pausing when he notices my room being almost empty.

"W-what's going on here?" He asks slowly.

I look over at Kellin and he looks back at me. I sigh.

"Mike...I'm moving out." I say, avoiding looking at his face.

"Oh." He says simply. Pausing for a moment, as if searching for the right words. "Is it because of me-"

"No. Don't say that." I say, cutting him off. As much as I envy him, I still love him. I would never want him to feel bad for this, it's not his fault that mom and dad love him more than they love me.

It takes me a while to think of a way to tell him this without hurting him, and eventually it comes to me.

"I'm just a very anxious person Mike. I can't handle fighting very well, and I need to get out of this environment before I go insane. It has nothing to do with you, it's not your fault at all. And please, don't take this to heart. I love you, but I just, I can't stay here any longer."

Kellin looks shocked to hear me say this. I mean, I've never told him about my parents fighting, so he's probably more confused than anything.

"B-but what if they start f-fighting again. And- a-and you're not here to help me." He asks as he starts to tear up.

"Go where I used to go, and call me. Or put in headphones and try and distract yourself. I promise you, though, Mike. Mom and dad, they care for you. And they will always come looking for you." I say with a sad smile.

"How come they never came looking for you?"

Silence.

I think Kellin is starting to catch on now, and it looks like he's holding back tears.

"You're special, Mike. More special than me." I say sadly. "They care about you."

Then, he comes over to me and hugs me, and I hug him back.

We're both crying at this point, and when we pull away we both wipe away our tears.

"I love you Vic."

"I love you too, Mike."

And that's when he leaves the room. And then, it's Kellin's turn to hug me.

"H-How come you never told me your parents fought?"

"i-I didn't want to w-worry you. I thought I could h-hold out on my own, b-but I guess I was w-wrong." I say, still crying.

"Everybody needs a little help sometimes." He says sincerely. "I wish you would've told me, so that I could've been there for you."

"I'm sorry." I apologize.

"Don't apologize." He says. "It's okay, we can leave now, and you won't have to deal with it anymore.

And so, we do.

I move in with Kellin, and it's as if I can finally breathe.

And I guess, I can say, that I did it.

I held on till May.

-

I would once again like to say that suicide is a serious topic. And if you, or someone you know is feeling suicidal, please do not take your own life. You're worth so much more than you know.

Please, Hold On Till May 🖤


	7. Déjà Vu *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kellin is a stripper, Vic is a regular customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

This is very much inspired by two things. One of them being the song "Déjà Vu" by Sleeping With Sirens, which if you've heard it you know whats about to happen. The second thing being the book "Undress To Impress" by ashisverymuchonfire (on wattpad) . It's a kellic book and it's hellllaaa good. I recommend. Anyways, here we go.

-

Vic's POV

I pull into The Red Diamond and suddenly my heart starts racing. I'm not even sure why.

It's not like I hadn't done this before. I mean, shit, I see him pretty much every day.

Every day that Kellin is working, I stop by. Technically I'm not supposed to know his real name, but shh. At work, he goes by Kel. He doesn't want people knowing his real identity, because he doesn't want everyone to know what he does for a job.

He's a stripper.

But honestly, it doesn't bother me much. It's what he wants to do to make money, and who am I to tell him how to live his life.

Anyway, I park my car and get out, the person at the door letting me right in after seeing my face. I come here a lot, and pretty much everybody knows it. Everyone that works here knows why I'm here too, they all know that I have a thing for "Kel".

I walk in and scan the place, seeing if I can spot him right away. I have no such luck, however, and so I result to sitting at the bar while I wait for him to turn up.

"Oh hey, it's you again." The bartender, Chris, greets.

"Hey Chris, can you tell me who's working tonight?" I ask, trying to make myself seem less suspicious. I know that Kellin is working tonight, but honestly, sometimes I wonder if people find it weird that I always know when he's here. I don't want people to think I'm like, stalking him or something.

"Of course, it's a good bunch tonight. We've got Ghost, Six, T, Ry, Ty, and your boy Kel is here too." He says with a smirk, washing out some glasses.

"Kel is not my boy, I don't know what you're talking about." I play dumb.

He just gives me this look, the one that tells me he sees right through my lies. "Dude, you're literally only here on all the days where he is. It's like you have this sixth sense for him or something."

"Just coincidence." I say simply.

"I don't think you can call it a coincidence at this point." Chris says, wiping down the bar with a wet rag, before suddenly looking up. "Oh shit, here comes your lover boy now."

I turn around and sure enough, here comes Kellin, strutting over here like he fucking owns the place. And it's almost like he does. A lot of people come here to see him, he's pretty popular with all the regulars.

"Hey boys, hope I'm not interrupting." He says simply, slipping into the chair next to mine.

"You're not interrupting anything. In fact, I'm sure Vic is really glad you decided to show up. I'll leave you two at it." Chris says before walking away to serve someone further down the bar.

"So, you're happy to see me?" Kellin teases, running his hand along my inner thigh.

"Actually, Chris has me all wrong. I'm here to see Six." I tease back.

"Oh really?" Kellin asks, raising an eyebrow and leaning in close to me and whispering, "I could give you so much more than Six can."

"Is that so?" I ask.

"Why don't I show you instead?" He asks, grabbing my wrist and jumping down from his bar stool, pulling me with him.

"Sorry, I don't have any money to give you." I say, causing him to glare at me playfully.

"This one's on me." He says, pulling me along with him down the side hallway until we get to one of the rooms furthest down the hall, being stopped by a security guard that I hadn't seen before.

"What's going on Kel?" He asks.

"I need a room for me and my client." He says simply.

The security guard scans me up and down with his eyes, and for some reason I feel self conscious. I mean, someone like me, with Kellin? If I were him I wouldn't believe it either.

"Did he pay you?"

"Matty, I swear to god if you don't move out of the way right fucking now-"

"Okay! Sorry Kel, go ahead." He says, moving his body out of the way and handing Kellin the key. "Knock yourself out I guess."

"Thank you." He says, grabbing the key forcefully and opening the door, practically shoving me inside.

"Someone's eager." I tease.

"It's just, ugh" He says, looking me up and down.

When I had walked out of the house tonight I made sure to look good. I was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. MY hair was pulled back and out of my face, and for once, I wasn't wearing a snap-back.

"You know I love it when your hair's pulled back, it drives me crazy." He says, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me in for a hard kiss, letting his hands run up into my hair. He pulls away and pushes me back onto the bed, crawling on top of me and straddling my waist.

"You know I love it when you look like this." He says, pulling on my leather jacket.

He quickly pulls it off of me and throws it somewhere on the floor, the shirt following closely after.

"Tell me what you want to do." He mutters, unbuttoning my pants and slipping them down my legs easily, almost as if he's done this a million times.

"God- anything." I say breathily, loving the way that he makes me fall apart under him.

"You know I love to get the sheets messed up." He teases with a wink.

"Fuck- ride me." I mutter, not thinking he would actually do that.

I sit up quickly and push him back lightly, kissing his neck.

"God that's hot-" He mutters, grabbing me by the hair and yanking my head up so that I'm kissing him on the lips. As we're kissing he reaches his hands to the back of my head and un-does the hair-tie that was previously holding my hair, causing it to fall to my shoulders."

He pulls away and takes off the lingerie that he was wearing on his lower half, positioning himself on me and looking me in the eyes, shocking me. I didn't think he'd actually be down to ride me.

"Put your hands on my chest, because this might get rough." He says, before lowering himself onto me, making us both moan out in pleasure.

Normally, Kellin would be required to wear a condom, but there's a reason that he's not.

He doesn't have sex with any other client. He refuses to. He's here to strip and dance, not be a prostitute. Or, at least that's how he says it. He likes to dance, he says it helps him unwind. Having sex with random people, though, isn't his thing.

"I-I'm surprised you wanted to r-ride me-" I mutter out. Normally I'm the one in complete control, and I know Kellin likes it that way. I honestly didn't think he'd say yes to riding me, but yet, here we are.

"I-I know s-sometimes you like to l-lose control." He mutters, kissing me passionately. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his upper body and pulling him closer, if that was even possible. I mean, he was already in my lap.

After we're in this position for a little bit, I get bored with it and flip us over so Kellin's lying on his back on the bed, allowing me to get a better angle and hit his prostate dead on, causing him to moan out loudly.

"F-fuck yeah, that feel good Kells? Being fucked like the little slut you are?" I growl in his ear.

"Y-you know I love it when you t-talk like that" he stutters out.

"Answer the question." I growl, causing him to moan out loudly.

"F-fuck yes Vic, I fucking love it."

"God you're like a drug, I can't relax." I say, slamming into him and kissing down his neck, leaving hickies all over. Pretty sure that's not allowed, but I don't fucking care right now. He can cover them up later.

"Y-you make me feel s-so good" He stutters out, letting out some pretty loud moans. "G-gimme more, I-I need more."

"You are not the one in charge." I growl, yanking his hair and making him look at me. "And I do not take orders from you."

I release his hair, making his head fall back against the bed.

I do grant his request though, but only for my own sake.

I start to go faster, at this point not caring if I hurt him. I know that he loves it, anyway.

As I'm slamming into him I lean down and kiss him passionately, feeling him kiss back with just as much feeling.

I can tell he's getting close, and that's when I reach one of my hands down and start palming him, causing him to groan out.

"F-fuck Vic-" He moans out, and then he's cumming into my hand.

I follow soon after, releasing into him with one final groan and then collapsing onto his chest. I pull out and for a second I just lay there, wondering which one of us is going to be the first to speak.

"Ya know, I was feeling a sense of deja vu that entire time." He says jokingly.

I lift my head to look at him. "How long do you think we can keep this up before they realize?"

He just chuckles. "I think Chris already knows, you're not exactly a pro at hiding it."

Kellin and I had been dating for a couple months. He just recently told me about his job. He had kept it secret for a while, not exactly sure how I would react. But, I reassured him that it was okay. I trusted him, and as long as he wasn't fucking anyone else, I didn't care.

Then, I started coming here on the days he was working, just to tease him. Then we fell into this routine of fucking in one of these rooms.

"Sorry, you're just too irresistible." I say, leaning up and kissing him slowly.

"Did you dress like that and put your hair up knowing it would turn me on the moment I saw you?" Kellin asks when we pull away.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know."


	8. Truth Or Dare *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends Vic and Kellin play a little game of truth or dare, but things take a turn very quickly.

Kellin's POV

"I'm booored." I say dramatically.

"Is this supposed to be my problem...or?"

"I wanna do something." I whine.

"Fine, how bout we... I don't know, play like truth or dare or something?"

"What are we, middle school girls?" I giggle, flopping myself onto Vic's bed.

"Hey, I don't see you throwing out suggestions." He fires back, flopping down onto the bed as well.

"Uggg, fine. We'll do truth or dare I guess." I sigh, not actually opposed to the idea.

"Okay, I'll go first." Vic says, still staring at the ceiling, not looking at me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say, knowing Vic wouldn't come up with anything too evil.

He just smirks. "Go peek into Mike's room and just say "I know what you did." Just like, very ominously. It'll be funny."

I just let out a breathy laugh. "Kinda lame, but okay."

I get up and do as Vic says, walking into Mike's room and looking him dead in the eyes, Vic standing off to the side where Mike can't see him.

"I know what you did."

"What?!" He says, immediately panicked. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

I'm a little surprised by how defensive he was being, so I push further.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know. Just admit it." I say.

He looks around the room, seemingly like he's searching for something.

"Fine, but promise not to tell Vic?"

"I dunno...maybe I'll cut you a deal." (oh god I just got flashbacks-)I say, still completely clueless as to what Mike is even talking about.

"Okay yeah, I got one. You don't tell Vic, and I won't tell Vic about your little-"

"OKAY!" I say, cutting him off. No way I'm gonna let him say that when Vic's listening. Vic just gives me a look, but I ignore it completely.

"I knew it! I knew Vic was listening." Mike exclaims.

"Whaaat? Why would he be listening? And what about what I just said would make you think that?"

"Because I already know about your thing, so why wouldn't you want me to say it unless he was listening?"

He had a point, but I really wanted to know what secret he was hiding, so I decided to deny it.

"I promise he's not listening, Mike. I just don't like to talk about my thing, it's embarrassing." I say, which actually isn't a lie.

He looks around one again before saying "Promise?"

"Promise." I lie straight to his face.

"Fine, it's a deal then."

"Yeah." I say, then realize that I still don't know exactly what it is that he did, so I continue to push.

"I still can't believe you did that." I say, trying to continue the conversation and make him talk about it.

"I mean, does it really shock you that much?" He asks. "Tony and I have always been close with each other."

I look over at Vic and his eyes have gone wide, almost as if he's pieced together pieces that I haven't yet.

"I mean, yeah. But this is pretty serious." I say, hoping to god that it fits the topic of conversation. Holding a conversation when you don't even know what your talking about is fucking hard. Especially when you're trying not to raise suspicion.

"I know. Hey, but at least Andy can't make fun of me for not being a virgin anymore." He shrugs. That's when my brain puts together the pieces and I feel my eyes start going wide.

"Haha yeah." I laugh awkwardly. "Well, I'm gonna go now-"

I quickly pull my head out of his room and grab Vic's wrist, pulling him back into his own room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I say, rather loudly. Hope Mike didn't hear that..

"My brother slept with Tony...what the fuck." Vic says, his face looking completely shocked.

"I never thought that Tony would.." I say, trailing off. But Vic knows what I mean.

"My brother lost his virginity to my best friend. I'm gonna kill him-"

'Which one?' I think in my head, but now's not the time.

"Woah Vic calm down, at least it was with someone who you know...treated him right?" I say, cringing at my own words.

"That made it worse." Vic says, scrunching up his nose and once again falling back onto his bed.

"What's so bad about it?" I question, genuinely confused on why it's bothering him so much.

"It's just because it's my brother." He says. "I'm not like homophobic or anything like that, it's just that the idea of my brother having sex freaks me out."

"Ohh okay. I was confused for a second, because I remember you telling me you were bi and I was just confused because I thought you meant you didn't like the idea of two guys hooking up." I explain, laughing slightly.

"Oh, definitely not. I'd definitely have sex with dudes, it's just that thinking about Mike doing it is just...unsettling."

"I get that." I say, and for a while we sit in silence, until I break it.

"Who do you think topped-"

"NO! No, we're not having this conversation. I am not thinking about this right now. How about we just go back to our truth or dare game yeah? It's your turn now." He says, clearly flustered.

"Okay, okay." I say, laughing. "Vic, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says.

I think for a second, and then a question pops into my head.

"Do you like anybody at the moment?"

"Uh, I guess you can say I do." He says with a smile, looking over at me.

"Okay, my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I say, wanting to switch things up.

"I'm glad you said that." He says with a devilish smirk, rolling over so that he's sitting on my waist, straddling me.

"Woah now-" I say, this action completely taking me by surprise.

"I did this so that you can't get away, because I know you're not going to want to answer this question." He explains.

"Oh god." I say nervously, knowing where this was going.

"Mike said that he wouldn't tell me about your "thing" if you didn't tell me about his. What is the "thing" that Mike mentioned?" He asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that." I sigh. "And I'm not going to tell you."

"Pleeeease?" He asks, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"No." I say, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why not?" He asks.

The 'thing' that Mike was talking about, was my tumblr account.

I know this sounds weird, but stick with me. I have a tumblr account, and on said tumblr account I talk about all of my sexual fantasies. I never expected anyone I knew in real life to see it, which is why I didn't show my face at school for a couple days after I got a particularly scary notification.

XxmikefuentesxX followed you!

It's worth mentioning that there's also pictures of me on my tumblr page wearing lingerie and posing in suggestive ways. My face is not in any of them, but once you know what my bedroom looks like, it's easy to tell.

There's also, what I like to call "fetish friday." Every Friday I make a post about a sexual fantasy of mine, which includes, but is not limited too, bondage, choking, knife-play, edging, orgasm denial, dom/sub relationships, daddy kinks, "sir" kink, pain kinks, etc.

Basically what I'm trying to say is that I'm a giant masochist and submissive who dreams of having a partner who will do unspeakable things to me. And I do not want Vic to know this. I feel like he'd just make fun of me.

"It's embarrassing." I say simply, feeling blush rise to my face as I avoid eye-contact with Vic completely.

The position that Vic and I are in right now isn't helping anything, either.

I've always found Vic extremely attractive, which is another reason I don't want him to know. If he found out and then teased me about it, I would probably have an inappropriate reaction.

And right now, Vic is straddling my waist, keeping me in place. The only thing that would make this worse is if he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the bed, then I might completely lose it.

"You can tell me anything." He says, fairly close to my ear. It sends shivers down my spine, having someone who I find attractive so close to me.

"I really don't want to." I say shyly, causing him to sigh.

"I didn't want to have to do this." He says, grabbing my wrists and holding them on either side of my head on the bed, staring me straight in the eyes.

The way he's looking at me makes me feel some type of way. His stare is letting me know that he's in charge, and it's honestly kinda turning me on.

"Tell me." He says, staring straight in my eyes. "I'm not letting you go until you do."

I look anywhere but at him, and suddenly I'm aware of how close we are.

He holds both of my wrists in one of his hands, putting them above my head and using his other hand to grip my chin lightly, forcing me to stare at him.

He's so close to me, and I'm about to lose control. His eyes are so bright, and so beautiful. His hair is flowing in just the right way, and his lips look so kissable. I want to lean forward and kiss him, and it takes all of my willpower to not. But, that's when something changes.

"Oh." He says simply after a while, but he still doesn't let go of my wrists.

"What?" I question, not realizing exactly what had happened until after the words left my mouth. I was hard. And Vic definitely noticed.

"I think I get it now." Vic says with a smirk, leaning forward. "If you liked me, why didn't you just say so?"

"What!?" I ask, completely flustered. "I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about."

"Oh come on, I'm not stupid." Vic says, and then, he's leaning forward and I realize what's about to happen.

He's going to kiss me.

And I let it happen.

When our lips first meet, I don't even comprehend it at first. And then, it sinks in. I'm kissing my best friend.

Damn, now I know how Mike and Tony felt.

It's weird, but oddly, it feels right.

When we pull away, Vic looks at me with a look I've never seen before. He's looking at me like I'm the most adorable thing he's seen in his life.

"Kellin, I like you." He says with a smile. "And I'm sorry if this messes everything up, but I felt like now should be the time to tell you. I care about you so much, and I always have. But now, I realize, that it was so much more than I thought."

"I-I" I start to say, not even sure where I was going with that. I don't even know how I actually feel, but suddenly everything seems so clear.

"I like you too."

He smiles at that, leaning back down closer to me. "Great! And now that we're on the same page, I still have to know. Tell me what Mike was talking about." He says.

That's when it dawns on me, that maybe, if I just be as vague as possible, I can get out of this.

"I have a tumblr page, and Mike found it." I say simply, hoping that would be enough to satisfy him. But of course, it's not.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" He teases.

"Okay fine." I say, giving in. "But you have to tell me something first."

"Okay." He agrees.

"I need to know that we're going to continue on with speaking about how we really feel. I don't know if it means being boyfriends, friends with benefits, secret lovers, whatever the case may be. I need to know that I'm going to be able to kiss you and tell you how I really feel again. Tell me that this isn't a one time thing."

"I can promise you, Kellin, this is not a one time thing. Now that I know you feel the same, I don't think I would be able to think of you as just a friend ever again."

"Okay." I say, closing my eyes as if I'm bracing for impact. Why? I have no idea.

"I have a tumblr blog where I posted pictures of myself in lingerie, without my face though, and I also constantly post about my kinks and fantasies about what I would want my future partner to do to me, and your brother kinda found it?" I blurt out quickly, not wanting to see his reaction.

"My brother got to see you in lingerie before I did?" Vic asks with a fake pouty face. "That's unfair."

"Yeah, but you know what's so great for you?" I ask.

"What?" He questions.

"You could see it in real life, ya know, if you wanted." I tease.

"Oh fuck yeah. Also, I would like to delve into said "kinks" of yours. How many of them are there?" He asks, making me blush cherry red.

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely." He says, tightening his grip on my wrists, making me whine.

"Oh?" He questions. "I bet I could guess a couple of them just by looking at you."

"Go for it." I say, curious to see if he actually could.

"You're a masochist. I can tell because me tightening my grip on your wrists made you harder, if that were even possible. You're into bondage, you also originally got hard when I grabbed your wrist. I feel like you're into being dominated, which, trust me, I could definitely give you." He says with a wink.

"T-that's pretty d-dead on." I say, this whole situation making me flustered.

"I figured. And I'm sure that there's many I don't know about yet, but I'll leave those alone for right now. And instead, I'll show you just how good I can make you feel."

"O-Oh god." I stutter, finding it hard to keep eye contact with Vic.

"Of course, only if you want me to." He says with a smirk.

"But M-Mike's here." I remind him.

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet then, huh?" He teases.

"That's almost impossible f-for me to do." I inform him, and I'm not necessarily lying, but there's another thing that I want. "Let's just go back to my house. Nobody's home, so we can be as loud as we want."

He looks at me suspiciously before getting off of me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up with him. "Fine, I'll go tell Mike that we're leaving, I'll be back in a sec."

He walks out of the room and leaves me alone, and suddenly my heart is racing.

I'm about to have sex with my best friend.

I have to think about this realistically, though. I have to be careful what I call him, wouldn't want something awkward coming out of my mouth. I also have to be careful about what I tell him. I don't want to tell him too many of my weirder kinks, I'm not trying to scare him off.

Me being a masochist who's into bondage didn't exactly seem to freak him, though. Which is exactly why I wanted us to move this to my house.

I have many things that Vic could use on me that were far more tempting than whatever old tie Vic currently had in his closet.

He comes back into the room a couple minutes later, saying a simple "we're good" before motioning for me to follow him.

I do as he says, following him out to his car and getting in the passenger seat.

The ride to my house was tense, and we could both tell. The sexual tension was so prevalent, you could cut through it with a knife.

Once we arrived at my house, we were both quick to practically jump out of the car. I rushed up the sidewalk and unlocked the front door, walking in quickly.

Once we were both inside and the door was shut, I was immediately slammed against it.

Vic attaches his lips to mine forcefully, shoving his tongue in my mouth.

I reach up to snake my hands into his hair, but he grabs them and pins them to the door on either side of my head.

"Did I say you could do that?" He asks forcefully.

"N-no." I stutter, finding it hard to look him in the eyes.

"You're going to learn very quickly that I'm the one in charge." He says, tightening his grip on my wrists.

"Y-yes s-" I say, cutting myself off and I could feel my eyes widening.

"What was that?" Vic asks teasingly.

"I-I said y-yes." I stutter, avoiding eye contact.

"You were going to say something else, weren't you?" He teases.

"I-I wasn't."

"Oh, so now you're lying to me?"

"W-what?! N-no-"

"I don't deal well with liars." Vic says threateningly.

He lets go of one of my wrists but keeps ahold of the other. He drags me into my room and practically throws me onto the bed, closing the door behind him and then crawling on top of me.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were going to say?" He asks, looking me in the eyes.

"N-no." i stutter out, avoiding his gaze.

"Fine." He says, and I could tell he's got a plan formed in his head. "But I'm not stupid. I know the reason that you wanted to come here instead of stay at my house is because there's things here you want. So, please, enlighten me. Where do you keep your ropes? I know you have them."

"C-closet, top shelf." I tell him.

He gets off of me and opens my closet, grabbing four ropes and setting them on the bed before once again straddling my waist.

He then grabs my waistband and looks at me for permission.

I nod.

He then takes off my pants and boxers, throwing them somewhere completely random in my room.

He then sits back.

"Give me your wrists." he says sternly, and I comply instantly.

He ties a rope around one of my wrists, and ties it to the bedpost. He then does the same with the other wrist, and both of my ankles.

He then sits back and looks at me.

For a second, I grow nervous. I think that he's realizing how ugly I am and regretting kissing me.

But, all my worries wash away when he speaks.

"Fuck, you're just so goddamn beautiful." Vic says, running his hands up my thighs.

I couldn't help but blush as I look away.

He then leans down and whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"I bet you love this, don't you? You love being tied up, completely at my mercy. You love the idea that I could do anything to you, and you wouldn't be able to stop me. You love the idea of being hurt, being dominated. Love being such a slut."

I had to force myself to not audibly moan at his words.

I was such a slut for dirty talk, I could probably cum just from him talking to me like that.

He only smirks at me in return.

"Answer me, babydoll." He says teasingly.

"Y-yes I do s-sir-"I say, the word slipping out of my mouth before I could even stop it.

Vic's silent for a second, and I wish I could just disappear into nothingness. I just fucking ruined everything.

"Say that again." Vic says.

"What?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" He asks, leaning down. "Say it again."

"F-fuck, sir." I stutter out, and the look he gives me was completely worth it.

"Fuck, I love that." He says, leaning down and sucking and kissing on my neck, leaving hickeys and bruises anywhere that was possible.

Once he finds my sweet spot, he pays extra attention to it, causing me to let out desperate whimpers.

His kisses and bites start moving down my body, until eventually they get to my inner thighs.

I moan out at the feeing, loving the attention.

I haven't been with someone in a while, so my bod was pretty sensitive to everything that Vic was doing to me.

He eventually pulls away, looking up at me.

"Do you have lube?"

"D-don't need it." I tell him, and he looks at me questioningly.

"I-I, uhm, fingered myself this morning." I admit.

"Fuck, that's so hot. But, from now on, you can't touch yourself unless I say you can." He says threateningly.

I only nod in response, too far gone to want to hold a conversation right now.

He leans down and wraps one of his hands around my cock, causing me to moan out in surprise.

He then uses his other hand to insert two of his fingers into me, prepping me.

Once he's satisfied with that, he lines himself up and looks back up at me.

"Rough?" He asks.

"Rough." I confirm.

He then slams into me, causing my whole body to jolt.

He shows no mercy as he slams in and out of me, finding my prostate almost immediately.

He leans his head down and starts kissing and biting at my neck, then pushes himself up and wraps his hands around my neck, looking at me for confirmation.

I nod, and he proceeds to put some pressure into it, causing my airflow to be cut off.

All the blood rushes to my head, and my heads feels so clouded I almost feel like it's too good to be true.

He then lets go of my neck and snakes one of his hands into my hair, tugging sharply and causing me to moan out and lean my head back.

He takes this opportunity to once again attack my neck, leaving me overstimulated.

I then feel the familiar feeling start forming in my stomach, and I go to warn Vic.

"S-sir, gonna cum-" I moan out, but he didn't like that.

"You don't cum until I say so." He growls, and I moan.

i lay back on the bed and let Vic continue his attack on my neck and prostate.

Eventually, I feel him shoot into me, and I throw my head back onto the pillows.

"S-sir, please-" I beg, feeling tears start to form due to the overstimulation.

"Please what?" He teases.

"I-I need to cum." I moan out.

"Beg." He says simply, and I'm quick to comply.

"S-sir, please. I need to cum, I-I've been such a good boy for you, a-and I'll do a-anything you want. J-just, please-" I stutter out, not even registering the words that are falling out of my mouth.

"Cum for me baby." Vic says in my ear, causing me to loose it right then and there.

I could feel myself coming down from my high as I looked at Vic.

He then untied all my limbs from my bed and threw the ropes aside, falling onto the bed and cuddling me against his side.

"You did so good for me baby." he mutters into my ear and I blush.

"Thank you for putting up with my weird kinks." I say, snuggling in closer. "Other people would run away.

"Well, I'm not like other people, am I?" He asks with a smile.

"I suppose you're not." I agree.

"So, what does this mean for us?" He asks slowly.

Then, there's silence for a moment.

I want nothing more than to be Vic's boyfriend, but I feel like he doesn't want the same thing. I don't want to be the one who makes the decision.

"What do you want?" I throw the question back at him.

"I would love to ask you to be my boyfriend." He says with a smile.

"Really?!" I ask excitedly.

"Of course Kell, I feel strongly for you." Vic admits.

I laugh slightly at his choice of words. "I feel strongly for you too, Vic."

"So boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends."

"You know what this means, right?" Vic asks, and I look at him, confused.

"You have to give me your tumblr username." He says with a smirk.

"What!? No." I say, panicked. I really didn't want him to see some of the inappropriate stuff I put on there. He'd surely make fun of me for it.

"Fine. I'll just ask Mike then."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

I sigh as I look back at him, looking into his eyes.

"I guess I do."


	9. Lust *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After commiting suicide, Kellin wanders around hell before he meets one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Lust.

(Yes,this is kind-of based off of the Kellic book The Deal)

Kellin's POV

Hell wasn't exactly what I'd ever imagined it would be.

I thought it would be extremely hot, terrible, and scary.

But honestly, it wasn't.

It was actually kinda cold. Hell was literally as far away from the sun as you could get, though. I'm not exactly sure who started the "Hell is hot" rumor, but it's not true.

It's not terrible, either. It's pretty much just like earth was. Everyone lived in houses, the richer you were on earth the nicer your house was.

There were no jobs, no money, and honestly no crime. But, what're people gonna do? They can't really kill anybody, we're already fucking dead.

Everyone just kinda walked around and talked to people, that being the only thing you really could do.

It wasn't scary, either.

Lucifer didn't watch you 24/7 and force you to do terrible things, in fact, you never really heard much from him.

Satan was the one who was in charge, Lucifer's son.

Lucifer technically was still the one in charge, and could change anything at the snap of a finger, but he let his son rule for the most part.

Satan had 7 children, and they are what is known to humans as the "Seven Deadly Sins."

They walked around the towns like normal, though. Most of them were pretty chill, but it was clear what sin they represented. Every single one of them represented their sin with their entire being.

The sins were technically demons, while the rest of us in hell were just spirits.

Only the royal family could turn somebody into a demon, and when they do, they turn into the sin of whoever changed them.

Or, at least, that's what I heard.

A lot of rumors spread around in the town that if a sin fell in love with you, they could turn you into a sin as well. And once you're a sin, you were a demon, and could visit earth whenever you wanted to.

A lot of people tried very hard to get close to the sins for this very reason. A lot of people were selfish. They wanted to play with the sins emotions in order to go back to earth to see their loved ones.

Pathetic.

I was never one to do that. If I'm going to fall in love with someone, it's not just going to be so I could see my family again.

I'm not a heartbreaker.

And plus, who would want to be a with a sin for the rest of their life anyway?

They're all so egotistical. Except for lust, that is.

Nobody ever really sees him around much, and there's rumors that it's because he found someone already.

Lucky them. Lust is a pretty good looking dude, not that that matters.

But let's be real, it can definitely give someone bonus points.

-

I was walking in front of the royal castle this morning when something caught my eye.

Lust was outside the castle, arguing with somebody.

I wasn't normally one to eavesdrop, but honestly, I couldn't help it.

This was royal fucking tea, bitch, come on.

"I fucking trusted you, Jamie."

"Vic, you gotta believe me-"

"I am so happy that I didn't fucking turn you. You know how close I was? I thought I fucking loved you, Jamie. Turns out you're just like everybody else."

"But I didn't-"

"I don't wanna hear it from you. I will call my dad and you will be banished permanently if you don't get off of this property within thirty seconds."

"I was set up Vic, please don't leave me like this, I love-"

"Don't."

The man, who I now knew as Jamie, had tears streaming down his face. It didn't seem like 'Vic' seemed to care, though.

I didn't know that was name. Vic. It suits him.

I see Jamie turn around and walk away, leaving Vic by himself.

Then, suddenly, I find myself gravitating towards him.

I don't even know why, but for some reason I feel like I need to make him feel better.

I walk up to him and at first he doesn't notice me, so I speak up.

"H-hey, uhm, are you okay?"

He looks up at me and his eyes are filled with lust. I shouldn't be surprised, though. I mean, that's who he is, he's probably turned on 24/7.

"If you're just trying to use me to see your family, please move the fuck along. I'm done with being used." He says venomously, but I honestly can't blame him.

"I didn't have a family I cared about." I say honestly.

My parents kicked me out for being gay years ago. My boyfriend on earth broke up with me, and so I jumped off a bridge. That was the reason I was here, because I had nobody at all.

"I was just making sure you were okay. You looked upset."

"Give me your hand." He commands quickly, and I comply instantly. I didn't even think about it, it's like my brain worked on autopilot. Maybe it's some kind of demon thing.

He takes my hand and puts one of his hands on top of it and one below it, staring into my eyes.

I'm honestly kind of intimidated, because I have no idea what the fuck he's doing.

What if he's trying to seduce me? This would definitely be an odd way of doing it, if that were the case.

"Oh." He says quietly, gently letting go of my hand. "Why would you do that.."

I look at him, completely confused. Why would I do what?

"You don't know what I just did, do you?" He asks.

"I have no idea." I say honestly.

He sighs. "I just saw how you died."

"Oh." I say simply, not sure how to react to that.

"Why'd you..." He asks, trailing off.

"I had nobody." I say. I'm not exactly proud of what I did, but I can't change it now.

"I'm sorry." He says sympathetically, and I'm honestly just so fucking confused.

I thought sins were just that, sins. I honestly didn't think they could act any other way that their title.

"It's fine. You want to talk about what happened?" I ask him, curious as to what he was arguing about. I'm pretty sure I had an idea, though.

"Jamie used me." He said simply. "He just missed his family."

"I'm sorry." I said. "I don't understand why people do that."

"I don't know either. These people are so selfish. Sometimes I think they're worse than Oli." He says.

"Oli?"

"My brother, Greed."

"Ohh." I say, still shocked at the fact that they had names other than their assigned sin.

"Do you want to come inside with me?" Vic asks me.

"Are you..trying to seduce me?" I ask teasingly.

"I'm lust, what do you think?" He asks, holding his hand out to me.

I take it and we walk back inside the gates of the royal palace.

I don't see much of it, though, as Vic quickly directs me to (what I assume is) his room.

As soon as we're in his room he's got me pinned against the wall in an instant, taking me by surprise.

He's looking at me in a way that I've never been looked at before, and this is when I realize that it's just his sin taking over. This is the real him.

"Oh darling, this is going to be the best day ever for you." Vic smirks, looking me up and down like I'm his prey.

"W-why's that?" I ask slowly.

"Because I know your deepest and darkest desires. I know all your little kinks, and I know that your last boyfriend knew none of them. You've had a fantasy in your head for so long that you've wanted so bad. Well, darling, today is your lucky day."

I blush and look away quickly, feeling embarrassed.

I was a hardcore masochist. I also enjoyed being tied up and degraded. I absolutely loved being a bratty submissive, I found it fun to boss around my dom a little. I was also a huge slut for collars and choking.

Blood was also something I loved, along with biting. If you left any sort of visible mark on me, I was head over heels for you.

My ex boyfriend, Jack, knew none of this about me.

I was scared to tell him because I feared he would think I was weird.

So, we just had vanilla sex.

But now, there was a lust demon in front of me who's telling me that he can fulfill all my deepest and darkest desires. And I mean, who am I to tell him no?

I break out of my trance to feel that Vic has pulled me away from the wall and pushed me down on the bed, straddling my hips.

"My my darling...you pour little thing. You had so many dirty little desires, but nobody to fill them. You have no idea how good this is going to fucking feel." He says.

I only whine in response, bucking my hips up, desperate to feel some friction.

"Ah Ah ah, I'm the one in charge here, not you." He growls, sending shivers down my body. "I'll be back, don't move."

It seems as though he's only gone for a split second before he's back on the bed again, slipping his fingers in my hair and yanking it, forcing me to sit up.

I let out a quiet moan at the feeling, wondering why in the world it felt so good.

"It's because you're a masochist, darling." Vic says with a smirk, almost as if he could read my thoughts.

He then wraps something tightly around my throat, and that's when I realize that it's a collar.

It has a metal hoop at the front, leaving the option for Vic to clip a leash to it if he wanted to.

He then forcefully pushes me into my back, grabbing my wrists and tying them together with rope, before tying them to the headboard.

He then does the same with my legs, except he spreads them apart and ties each ankle to the corners of the bed, leaving me completely exposed.

"You're mine." Vic growls before leaning down and snapping, causing my pants to disappear.

He then starts to bite at my thighs, leaving marks and making his way up to my neck.

He kisses around the collar until he finds me sweet spot, making sure to leave an extra dark hickey their, causing me to become a whining and moaning mess.

"You're so sensitive." He mumbles, pulling away from me and looking down at my body.

I pull at my restraints, wanting to touch Vic so bad.

"You wanna touch me?" Vic teases. "I don't think so."

"why not?" I whine, tugging even harder.

"Excuse me?" He asks, glaring down at me threatening. "Did you just talk back to me?"

"What're you going to do about it?" I question, causing him to get visibly angry.

"Nobody fucking talks to me like that." He spits venomously at me, grabbing the loop of my collar and pulling me up, causing me to choke slightly.

"If you don't behave I won't hesitate to fucking punish you." He says, letting go of the loop and making me fall back down to the bed.

"You wouldn't." I challenge.

He then gives me a look, and I realize that he's caught on to my game.

"You're really fucking testing my patience right about now."

"Oh really?"

"I'm going to make you regret wishing you could speak." he growls.

"I'd love to see you try." I say with a smirk, trying to edge him further.

He only growls at me in response, grabbing something from the table next to the bed.

I realize very quickly that it was a cock-ring. He put it on me and leaned down close to my ear.

"If I hear one single peep out of you, I'm not taking this off." He growls.

I want to challenge him. My brain so desperately wants to talk back to him, but for some reason, I'm scared that he might be telling the truth. So I stay quiet.

"Yeah, that's what I thought slut." He says, moving down my body and kissing along my thighs and stomach.

He leaves hickey's all along my body before he reaches up and tugs on my hair, causing me to bite my lip to hold in a moan.

He smirks at my reaction, lowering his hand.

"You're so fucking sensitive baby, I love it." He says, trailing his hand down my body, giving me goosebumps.

He then leans forward and takes my dick in his mouth all in one go, catching me completely off guard.

Because I was unprepared, a small whimper escaped my mouth and I immediately regretted it.

Vic looks up at me and swirls his tongue around my dick, causing me physical pain because I wasn't able to release.

He then pulls off with a pop, clearly satisfied with my desperateness.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that whimper, but only because I'm feeling nice." He says, caressing my cheek.

I look him in the eyes and he leans forward and kisses me, with a surprising amount of passion.

And this is when it dawned on me, that I was the rebound.

I knew that Vic was lust, and that he practically needed sex to survive, but I found myself feeling a little sad that I was the rebound after Jamie.

After this, Vic would probably kick me out and we'd never see each other again.

I didn't want that.

I wanted to stay with Vic. So, I was going to do everything in my power to make him realize that.

I kiss him back with equally as much passion, trying to show him that I care.

When he eventually pulls away, we make eye contact for a couple seconds.

I could tell his eyes were examining me, but id didn't last for very long.

He tore his gaze away, and instead went down my body, placing his hands on my hips.

He took one of them off my hips and used it to insert fingers into me, prepping me.

After he had enough, he summoned something that I could only assumed was lube.

He lubed himself up, and then slammed into me, showing no mercy.

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a low moan, but at this point, I don't think Vic cared anymore.

"God, fuck it. Make as many noises as you want baby, I wanna hear your pretty little moans." Vic says and he slams into me, angling himself differently and hitting my prostate dead on.

I let out a loud moan at the feeling, loving the roughness.

Vic leaned down and tugged on my collar, causing it to pinch slightly in the best way.

He then ran his fingers through my hair, tugging as he bit and sucked on my neck.

The pleasure as almost too much for me to handle, I thought I might pass out.

But, just as I thought I might, I felt the cock-ring being removed, and I heard the words I needed to hear.

"You can come, sugar."

I immediately do, letting myself go as Vic continues his attack on my prostate.

Once I come down from my high, Vic releases as well.

He then pulls out, looking at me for a very long time.

I wanted to tell him to untie me, but I wasn't sure if my voice would work.

Eventually he does untie me, throwing the ropes to the side and pulling me close to him.

"I hope i wasn't too rough." He says gently as he hugs me close.

"You were perfect. It was just what I wanted.' I mumble into his neck.

"Cool." He says nonchalantly, but I can tell there's more that he wants to say.

"Do you...maybe, wanna stay here with me for a while?"

"Yes." I say, almost too quickly. "I would love too."

"Just so you know, this is your only warning. But, I'm basically horny all the time. So, unless you're willing to have sex a lot, I'd advise that you didn't stay. I don't think I can control myself around you." He says as he rubs his thumb along my back.

"If every time we have sex is going to be like that, I don't think I ever want to leave."

Vic smiles at that.

"I think this is going to work out nicely."

**Author's Note:**

> This book is on my Wattpad as well, if that's easier for you. My @ is stressedkilljoy.


End file.
